


Olympic Love

by Nadiainklover



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: 2018 Winter Olympics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Olympics, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiainklover/pseuds/Nadiainklover
Summary: Nico di Angelo is a snowboarder representing Italy for the 2018 Winter Olympics. Will Solace is a figure skater representing the US for the 2018 Winter Olympics. They meet during the games due to some mutual friends and from them everything blooms.Winter Olympics!AU





	Olympic Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is a story that came to me after watching some of the competitions at the Winter Olympics. As a disclaimer, I would like to say that I do not know anything about the sports and that I tried to make them as accurate as possible. Still, if there are some errors in the descriptions, I am sorry.
> 
> But I really do hope you like the story! Lemme know if you like it with your kudos and comments!

They met on the gala the night before the night ceremony. It was hosted on the hotel they were staying at. A space where the athletes could interact before the games started. Though most of the conversations were taken away from the sports. Nobody wanted to talk about their training, or their routines or anything that could give away their edge on the games.

Athletes were very competitive. Or at least, Nico di Angelo was. He was beyond competitive. He was there with one purpose and nothing would keep him away from getting to it. He wanted the gold medal. He craved it with every bone in his body. He had trained his whole life for that moment and he would not allow anything to keep him away from it. That's what he kept repeating to himself. He avoided distractions. He avoided social interaction. He surrounded himself with the training and nothing else. He was representing Italy for the snowboarding competition. He was the best his country had. And he would not allow anyone else take that title from him.

Will Solace, on the other hand, was not very competitive. He liked to be friendly with all his fellow contestants. He was unable to be mean to somebody. Really, he couldn't do it. And while he really wanted to win, he would not be upset if anyone else got the medal from him. Everyone here was just as talented as he was. Really, he was just one person in a bunch of very talented and skilful people. He was lucky he was there to represent the US for ice skating. He was very grateful and would do anything to get the medal for his country.

But both of them had a passion towards their sports. They had dedicated their lives to it. It was so much more than just a sport for them. It was everything. And that's how they met. Both had been caught talking to the same group of people. There were certain circles of friends around the athletes. They all knew each someone that was competing for something. Either because they were competing against each other, or because they trained in the same place. Nico knew a few of the athletes competing for the US because he trained at the same centre as them. Even though Nico competed for his home country, Italy, his trainer was American and Nico had moved there to train. Being the only people Nico talked to in the whole place, it was no shock that he ended up talking to them at the gala. Will Solace ended talking to them because they were all representing the same country. Even though they were not competing for the same sport, they still had shared a lot of time together. 

"Grace! Jackson!" Nico called as he approached the other two.

"Di Angelo!!" Percy cheered when he spotted him.

Jason grinned widely before rushing to hug the younger Italian. Nico protested, pushing Jason off him. Even though his face was morphed in a snarl, there was no real heat behind it. He was close to both of them. Had been for a very long time now, even though he would never admit it. Nico carried a lot of demons with him. He had a troubling past and his childhood was not the best. Even though he liked to pretend nothing ever affected him, he thought of Percy Jackson and Jason Grace as part of his family. For a very long time it had only been him and his father, a few years later Hazel joined the picture as Nico's step-sister. But it was just the three of them. Slowly, Nico opened up to a few people and that is how Jason and Percy got the unnamed title of Nico's brothers. 

"Annabeth is going to kick your ass" Percy informed him a few moments later.

"Male and Female compete separately, dumbass" Nico rolled his eyes. He knew very well Annabeth Chase, Percy's girlfriend, would give a tough competition were the two of them compete against each other. Luckily for him, he didn't have to worry about that.

"Either way" Percy shrugged.

Just then they were interrupted by a small group of people approaching them to greet them. They were mostly there to talk to Jason and Percy. They were basically celebrities back in the US. Both of them formed part of the Hockey team that represented the US. Nico had never really understood hockey, but he still watched the games for his friends. Most of the time it was to tease them, but it was linen with some silent support towards them.

"And here come the skaters!" Jason grinned widely, moving forward to plant a kiss on one of the girls that had approached them. She was Piper Mclean, Jason's girlfriend and US representative for figure skating.

"The true artists and athletes of this whole competition" Piper said, a small smirk forming in her lips. She then moved to greet Percy and Nico. 

From his place, Nico could see that Piper had been followed by some other figure skaters. He saw his own sister, Hazel, in there. But she was talking to her boyfriend, Frank Zhang. Frank was also a hockey player, but he played for Canada. There was also a few other people Nico did not recognize, but didn't dwell on them too much. His eyes did linger on a blond guy that was standing just behind the group. Nico could not see him too well, due to all the people standing in front of him. He still caught Nico's attention. 

"Okay everyone!" Piper chimed in "I want you all to meet a friend of mine, Will"

She turned around and seeing that her friend was not next to her frowned. She then spotted him at the back of the group of people. She sighed and then moved to grab his hand. To Nico's surprise, it was the guy that had caught his attention. He morphed his face not to show anything, though.

"Will!" Piper said again "Will, meet my friends. There's Percy, Jason, Hazel, Frank, and Nico. We have a few others somewhere around here. You'll meet them soon enough"

"Nice to meet you all" Will smiled charmingly, but he looked shy. His cheeks were dusted with pink as he waved his hand.

"Hello Will" Jason smiled "What sport do you practice?"

"Oh! I'm a figure skater" Will said, rubbing the back of his head.

"He's in my team!" Piper grinned "Well...we're both competing separately, but you get me"

"That's cool" Percy nodded. "Figure skating is hard, man"

"Yeah well" Will laughed nervously "Every sport is hard somehow"

 

The group continued to chat, about their lives, their sports, their studies. Most of them knew each other already, but they warmed up to Will easily. Soon he was laughing and joking along with everyone. Nico stayed silent for the most part, unless someone asked him a question directly. He felt Will's eyes on him a few times, but did not put his mind on it. It was probably nothing, he thought. Somewhere along the way, Annabeth joined them as well as Leo Valdez. They had their drinks and then some couples moved away to dance a bit in the dance floor that had been placed in the middle of the room. It was in that moment that Nico excused himself to walk away. He made his way towards the gardens of the hotel. He didn't really know the place, but it was the hotel he was staying at, so he guessed he would get to know it more in the future. He leaned against the wall of the hotel and just breathed in the night air. The sky was dark with a few stars shining here and there. They could not be seen too clearly because of all the lights around. But they were pretty enough. Nico had always loved watching the night sky. 

He didn't know how long he stayed there. It wasn't until he heard the noises of someone approaching that he became aware of his surroundings once more. He looked towards the path that lead to the hotel and saw a figure walking by it. It took a moment, but Nico recognized him as Will. The man Piper had introduced him and the rest to. Something must had made Will aware of Nico's presence, because one moment he was focused on his path and the next he looked up and stared right at Nico.

"H-Hey" Will said, walking closer to him. "I didn't see you there for a moment"

Nico just nodded in acknowledgment. He didn't really know how to respond, anyway. Instead, he observed the other man. He was handsome, Nico thought but then soon tried to wipe those thoughts out of his head. 

"Um....You're Nico, right?" Will asked, for some reason looking for a conversation.

"Yeah, Nico di Angelo" Answered the black-haired man. 

"I'm Will Solace" Will smiled "I...I didn't get the chance to hear what you played?"

"I never said" Nico responded. Will's smile started to drop, and somehow that made Nico take off his cold mask "I do snowboarding"

"Oh that's so cool" Will gushed "I'm a figure skater...though you already knew that. Sorry"

"It's alright" Nico chuckled "My sister is a figure skater as well"

"Oh yeah? What's her name?" Will asked. He walked even closer and then leaned against the wall next to Nico.

"Hazel Levesque. She's representing Italy" Nico explained.

"Oh! You're both Italian then?" Will asked with his eyebrows raised "I should have guessed with your last name"

"Yeah. I was born there. Hazel just got her residency" Nico explained 

"That's so cool" Will sighed "I always wanted to visit Italy, never got the chance"

"Any place you're interested in?" Nico asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Venice" Will grinned "And I guess Rome or Florence"

"I was actually born in Venice" Nico said, not really knowing why he was indulging such personal information to a stranger but still not minding at all.

"Really?" Will asked excited "Is it as magical as people say?"

"It is pretty amazing" Nico nodded and then laughed "What about you? Where are you from?"

"Well....I was actually born in Tennessee but then I moved to New York when I started training." Will explained "I still visit my hometown, though. My mom lives there and she's one of my main supporters"

"Did she come for the games?" Nico asked.

"She certainly did!" Will grinned "Also my father, which is surprising. We don't talk much, you see, so it is weird having him here to support me. Thought it is a good weird, I suppose"

"My father also came" Nico nodded "Though he's here probably for Hazel and Persephone. Our step-mother is Hazel's trainer so that's probably why he came"

"I'm sure he'll support you as well" Will said kindly.

"You don't know my father" Nico shook his head "He'll never say it out loud, at least"

"Well, it's something" Will smiled.   
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Starting that night, Will and Nico continued to talk. They got very few chances, just very late at nights when they both got back from their own training or competitions. They would find each other somewhere int he hotel. They had taken that part of the gardens as their new spot and would often meet there without anything previously scheduled. They had moved from their places against the wall to sit down on one of the benches that had been placed around the garden. It was much more comfortable. 

Will seemed to get more comfortable really soon. He would often lay down on the bench and place his head in Nico's lap. It had been a shock for the black-haired man at first. He had frozen when he felt the weight of Will's head in his lap. The other man had quickly noticed the other's discomfort and started to apologise, trying to get up. Nico stopped him, though, pushing down on his chest until the other laid down once more. From there they had not commented on it further and just kept on with their previous conversation. From time to time Nico would dare to play with Will's locks of hair. 

It was astounding how quickly the two of them became so close. Nico had never opened as much as he had with Will. Even with his sister and close friends, there was always some kind of distance. But Will seemed to just melt everything away. And even though they were complete opposites from each other, they seemed to know just how to balance the other out. It was refreshing, for both of them, the impact the other had in their lives. And if their feelings were getting further than they intended, none of them mentioned it.

"You have a competition tomorrow, right?" Will asked suddenly.

"Yeah" Nico nodded

"Shouldn't you be training?" Will asked with a frown.

"I'll start my training at 5" Nico smiled "I train every morning and every night"

"Isn't it exhausting?" Will asked "I know my own training is exhausting"

"It can get a bit tiring" Nico nodded "But I enjoy it"

"I'll go see you" Will announced "Hazel told me she'll go see you. I thought I could go with her"

"You're talking to my sister now?" Nico asked with an eyebrow raised.

"We're best friends now" Will teased with a grin.

"Right" Nico snorted "You don't have to come, though"

"But I want to" Will shrugged "Plus, I've never seen you snowboard. You could be terrible, for all I know"

"I am the best there is, I'll have you know" Nico scoffed.

"I'll have to be the judge of that" Will teased, but he already knew Nico was a very talented athlete. 

The next day, Will followed Hazel to watch Nico's competition. Hazel even managed to sneak him into the closer stands for family to watch. There, Will met Nico's parents. His father was completely terrifying, in Will's opinion. He didn't talk, just raised an eyebrow at the sight of him walking next to Hazel, but then just turned his eyes towards the competition. Nico's step-mother smiled at him warmly. Apparently, she already knew who he was. It made Will wonder if it was Nico that had talked about him or Hazel. He secretly wished it was Nico, but he doubted the other man talked about him at all. A moment later they were joined by Frank, Percy and Jason. Will wondered how many people were allowed to be here, but he did not question it. Maybe they allowed other athletes a closer look than the normal public. 

"So how exactly does this competition work?" Will asked. The slope looked terrifying.

The athletes started from the top and all the way down there were different platforms and obstacles. Will couldn't understand how anyone would be able to go down through that and survive. 

"It's quiet easy" Jason started to explain "Each athlete has to go down the slope in their snowboard. The judges will look into trick scores and overall performance. Basically, the first part of the slope is filled with rails and other obstacles that will judge their technical ability. The rest of it are just massive jumps the athletes have to make"

"So they're supposed to jump off....that?" Will asked, horrified at the height of the platforms.

"That's right" Jason nodded.

"Don't worry, our boy is the best there is in here" Percy said.

"He's been practicing on his jumps" Hazel explained "You'll be impressed"

The competition started and it all blurred into different athletes and different countries. Nico was one of the last few to go, which had made Will even more anxious. When the Nico's name was called, everyone in their stand tensed and looked more alert. There were some screens around the slopes that showed the live shots of the athletes. Through there, Will could see how Nico got closer to the edge of the slope. He was dressed in all black, though his jacket had the logo of the Winter Olympics. His trained told him something, which Nico nodded in acknowledgement. Then he continued to approach the slope and waited for his turn. Time seemed to fly once Nico started to go down the slope. He moved through the snow with such ease, it seemed so easy. The first rails and smaller platforms were passed easily, everyone cheering once he did a turn or went over the rail. But then he approached the first big platform and Will tensed in anticipation. And then Nico was in the air, turning three times before landing effortlessly and continuing on his track. The crowd cheered as Nico approached the next platform, this one slightly bigger than the previous one. Just like before, he turned three times in the air and landed perfectly on his board. Next to Will, everyone was screaming encouragements as Nico approached the final platform. And then he was in the air. Turning one...two...three...four times before landing with ease on the snow and going the rest of the way down. Everyone stood up and screamed in excitement as Nico landed. It had been made so flawlessly, Will could not believe his eyes. It really was something else, so impressive. The score was given to Nico, which was very high even though Will could not understand really how it was qualified. But Nico was beaming at the camera, having taken off his protective glasses and was saluting to the crowd. Everyone had absolutely loved him. The cameras then moved to the next athlete, but Will's attention was in Nico the whole time. As Nico walked off the competition area, everyone rushed out and towards him. Will followed, of course, but he stayed behind as Nico's family congratulated him. Even his father patted him on the shoulder, which seemed to make Nico happy. Both Jason and Percy embraced him tightly, Jason plating a big kiss on Nico's temple before he was pushed off. Will felt an his stomach turn at the sight, though he could not explain why. He knew Nico was close to Jason. The black-haired man had talked about him enough times for Will to deduce how much he cared about him. But still, it gave him an uneasy feeling. He had no time to dwell on it, though, because he was soon approached by Nico himself.

"So?" Nico grinned "Is that proof enough that I am the best?" 

"You were amazing!" Will gushed "Like....so outstanding. How do you even did that? That has to be impossible!"

"It's not that hard" Nico shrugged, rubbing the back of his head

"It was very impressive Nico" Will grinned.

"Nico! You are going to the final!" Hazel exclaimed as she approached her brother and embraced him once more. "Oh this is so exciting!"  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Will had been unable to go see Nico participate in the final. He had been pretty upset about it, though he knew he needed to focus on his own competition. He had been training most of the day, since he would compete the next day for his own event. He was going for the Team Even in the Men's free style category for figure skating. He had been practicing on his routine for a very long time now. He could not mess it up. So he had been unable to go to see Nico's competition because he had been training. 

When he came out of his training and made his way to the hotel, his whole body ached. He was so tired after a long day of jumping and twirling in ice-skates. He went to his room, took a shower and changed into more comfortable clothes. He thought about just going to sleep right away, but decided to go down for a bit. He wanted to know how Nico had done in the final, if he had won or something. So he went down towards the gardens of the hotel and walked towards the bench he and Nico usually sat. He saw Nico already there, using the jacket that had been given to him for the olympics.

"Hey there" Will smiled, taking a seat next to Nico.

"You look tired" Nico observed.

"I am tired" Will nodded "But tell me! How did it go?"

"It went pretty well" Nico shrugged, looking away from him.

"Oh....you didn't win?" Will asked sadly "I'm so sorry Nico....but I'm sure you were still amazing. There will come some other time-"

"Will...shut up" Nico laughed. He then took something out of his pocket and handed it to Will.

Will looked down at the object in his hands. A medal. An Olympic medal.

"You won silver!" Will cried happily "OMG! I can't believe you won!"

"Still not first place" Nico shrugged, but he was smiling anyway "But still good enough"

"OMG! This is so exciting!"

And without further announcement, he threw his arms around Nico and hugged him tightly.

"Oh I'm so proud of you" Will said. Nico seemed stunned for a moment, but he returned the embrace anyway.

"Thank you Will" Nico smiled at him when they broke apart. "Now, how about we get something to eat and then you go to sleep. You seem about ready to drop dead in your feet"

"Sounds like a plan to me" Will grinned.

The next day Nico accompanied his sister towards the ice arena that held the figure skating competition. The Italian man still had a hard time trying to understand how the whole competition worked, but no matter how many times Hazel explained it, he still could not understand it. Will had even tried once to explain it to him as simple as he could, but it was not completely clear. Nico guessed he could just watch and see how it all worked. Maybe he would understand then. 

As they entered the arena and took seats in the bleachers, Hazel explained that today was the second part of the performance. 

"They already did the short programs" Hazel explained as some skaters warmed up in the ice. "Today is the long program"

"Okay" Nico nodded "And what does that mean?"

"Different routines. This one is going to be longer than the previous one and different techniques will be scored. In the end the sum of both scores make your final score." Hazel explained.

"Alright" Nico nodded once more "I think I get it"

Time went by with different skaters performing. Nico was impressed with most of them. To him they all looked flawless. Skating around the ice, twirling, jumping, and spinning...It all looked very impressive. Hazel kept making a few comments here and there, explaining most of the moves and how they were done. There were a few skaters that fell, and Nico felt sorry for them. That would clearly affect their scores. Nico knew how small mistakes could hurt your overall performance, and if they lost the medal because of one small mistake, it would really suck. Not that he wanted any of them to win. He was rooting for Will, of course. 

Will was the first one of the last group to participate. As soon as he skated into the ice rink for warm ups, Nico sat up straighter. He recognised him immediately. His hair was bright against the lights of the arena. He was wearing all black, though even from his place Nico could notice the intricate embroidery with beads that decorated his neckline and the sleeves of his suit. The beads flashed with multiple tones of blue, and Nico could only think that those colors would bring out the blue in his eyes.

"He looks calm" Hazel noted. There was someone talking on the microphone. One voice in korean, the other in english, talking about the upcoming skaters.

Nico just nodded, too focused on Will to really comment anything. His eyes followed him as he skated around the arena, stopping by the edge to talk to whom seemed to be his trainer. Will tried out some jumps and spins before moving back to skating around the arena. At one point, Will seemed to look around the audience. Nico and Hazel weren't too far up, so they were quickly located by Will. Especially since Hazel started waving her arms excitedly at him. Will smiled at them and then returned the wave. For a moment, Nico could feel as if their eyes connected, but Will was still too far away to tell for sure. At least the other knew Nico had come to see him.

The people talked on the speakers again and then the skaters were off the ice. The crowd settled down and then Will skated inside the ice. The crowd felt silence as Will skated around a bit before settling on the middle and standing on a pose. The music started, a soft tune that Nico could not recognise. Hazel hummed in acknowledgement, though. Said something under her breath about it being from broadway. Nico didn't really pay it much attention. His eyes were following Will as he started his routine. He skated around, moving his arms in a few dance moves. Before Nico knew how he did it, Will had leaped into the air and twirled three times before landing effortlessly on his skates and continuing with the routine. The crowd cheered and Hazel gasped in awe. It really had looked beautifully. Will's performance continued like that. He would skate around, moving to the music, he would jump in the air and turn multiple times before landing perfectly on his feet. It looked so soft, almost as if it didn't cost him anything. Nico was amazed at his ability to make it seem so easy. But then, somewhere in his performance, Will started to spin on the ice. He had jumped first, landing on his right foot and spinning with his other leg extended. He spun a few times before moving his body down, taking hold of the skate that had been in the air, curling his body and spinning much faster. He then let go of the skate, extending is arm up while the rest of his body kept spinning down. It looked so beautiful and graceful in Nico's eyes.

"He's doing amazing" Hazel whispered.

"He is" Nico dared to respond, but his eyes did not move from his place on Will. 

Will had stopped spinning and he was once more skating around the arena for a bit. His arms moved with the rhythm of the music, and through the screens Nico could see his facial expression matched the rest of the performance. He really seemed to be putting his all into it.

Once more Will prepared to spin. But this time, instead of going down as he had done the previous time, he extended his arms up, pushing his head to the back and spinning on one skate. He moved fast and then he lowered one arm, and changed positions. 

Nico didn't know all the technique or names of the positions, but he could tell by the crowd's excitement that he was doing an amazing job at showcasing his skill. Hazel hummed happily at some of the things Will did on the ice. Compared to the other skaters, there were no negative comments coming from her. 

Before Nico knew it, Will had stopped on one pose and with that his performance was over. The crowd leaped up in excitement, including Hazel and Nico themselves. Will covered his mouth with his hands and his eyes widened. Nico could see through the screens that he could not believe what had just happened. He looked almost shocked and then as if he was about to cry. But he looked happy. And proud. And Nico could feel the same pride growing in his chest. Will turned to face the place where Nico and Hazel were standing. Hazel whooped happily and Will waved at them. Though the crowd took it as if he was waving in that general direction instead of to just the two of them. Nico continued clapping until Will was off the ice. 

The screens then showed Will sitting next to his trainer. He was bouncing excitedly on his seat while his trained nodded and told his something that made him grin happily. He waved at the camera shyly and then just waited for his score. The score was spoken through the microphone soon after and the crowd cheered once more. Will jumped in excitement before embracing his trainer who looked just as excited. Hazel clapped happily as well and told Nico that Will held the first position as of now.

The rest of the performances could not move fast enough, for Nico's opinion. All he wanted was for this to be over so he could approach Will and congratulate him. Though with the rest of the skaters Nico grew tense and nervous, waiting for their score just to make sure they did not take Will's place for the gold medal. 

Some were close enough, though they did not reach him and in the end Will ended up winning the gold medal. It was an outstanding moment for him and he seemed to be unable to believe he had managed such thing. However, it was until the end of the event that Nico was finally able to approach the other man. He rushed off his place and towards him quickly. Hazel followed after him, though a few steps behind. Nico got to him just as his family were hugging him. A woman was crying happily, claiming how proud she was of her baby while a man looked proudly around, trying to tell anyone he saw that his son had just won the golden medal. When Will locked eyes with Nico, he excused himself from his family and friends and moved towards Nico. When the skater was close enough, Nico launched forward and hugged the American skater tightly.

"Will!" Nico cried "That was the most amazing thing I had ever seen!"

"T-Thank you" Will chuckled, seeing shy under such attention.

"You were amazing! the whole performance was flawless" Nico continued to gush excitedly. 

Will grinned down at the younger man. This was a side of Nico Will had never seen. So filled with energy and joy. It was so different from the whole indifferent and cold person Nico showed to everyone else. He looked happy. And for Will! He looked excited and happy because of Will's performance. And in that moment Will threw all self control out the window and surged forward. 

Their lips met messily. Will had taken hold of Nico's shoulders and the other had stopped mid-sentence when Will had caught him in a kiss. Frozen for a moment, Nico's eyes widened and his hands failed to find a place to stay. Will, noticing Nico's lack of response, started to pull away. An apology was just about to leave his lips when Nico pulled him down and kissed him again. This time his arms held unto Will's jaw and neck while the skaters own hands moved towards Nico's hips. It was a small kiss, just a press of lips. But in that moment everything else just disappeared. The only thing that mattered were the two of them and the joy both of them felt.


End file.
